


Project 365

by GlitteryAutumnRainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, New Beginning, Orchard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryAutumnRainbow/pseuds/GlitteryAutumnRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current drabble:<br/><b>Prompt</b> 009 - Orchards<br/><b>Summary</b> Adam finds Tommy downstairs in the middle of the night doing something unexpected<br/><b>Rating</b> G<br/><b>Warnings</b> None</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you love me again? (Tommy)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people mentioned in this work nor do I make any profit of this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** 001 - New beginnings  
>  **Summary** Tommy receives a letter from his ex on New Year's Eve.  
>  **Fandom** Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician)  
>  **Relationship** None  
>  **Characters** Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>  **Rating** G  
>  **Warnings** None

As soon as Tommy recognized the handwriting he tore open the envelope. He carefully unfolded the letter and read it.

Dear Tommy,

I know you're mad at me, but will you please read this letter before tossing it away? I know I've let you down way too many times and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you.  
Last night I heard this song on the radio. I believe it's called 'Can you love me again?' And that is the exact same question I have for you. Can you do that again?  
I've been a fool to think my own life was more important than yours. I'm sorry I didn't come to your gig last month. I was being selfish and now I'm repeating everything, but all I'm asking for is a second chance. Will you give me one?

Forever Yours,  
A.


	2. Orchards (Adam/Tommy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt** 009 - Orchards  
>  **Summary** Adam finds Tommy downstairs in the middle of the night doing something unexpected.  
>  **Fandom** Tommy Joe Ratliff (Musician), Adam Lambert (Musician)  
>  **Relationship** Tommy Ratliff/Adam Lambert  
>  **Characters** Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adam Lambert  
>  **Rating** G  
>  **Warnings** None

Adam grabs the bottle of wine and pours himself another glass as he hears someone typing and the light in the living room is still on. He walks towards the light and sees that Tommy is still typing out reports. "What are you doing?" Adam asks while he sets the glass down on the table and leans over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"See this number?" Tommy points to a specific number on the screen. The only thing Adam sees is a sea full of number which he doesn't understand, but he does nod. "Those are the numbers that resemble the profit." A smile immediately appears on Adam's face. He's so lucky to have Tommy. His grandfather taught him plenty of things about the work at the orchard, but he wasn't a miracle with numbers. His grandmother always did the administration.

"You should be drinking wine instead of drinking coffee and writing reports in the middle of the night." Adam explains to him. "Or you could join me in bed. We could have some fun if you know what I mean. We need to celebrate this!"

"Wine tastes like soda that has passed the date of expire. And what if I don't type these reports?" Tommy gives Adam his best stern look, but all Adam does is shrug.

"Man, what are you going to tell the IRS? My boyfriend was too busy having sex with me so he couldn't do the administration of the orchard? I don't think so."

Adam puts his arms around Tommy and pulls him off his chair, dragging him to the bedroom. "I think I'll risk that..." Adam whispers in his ear.


End file.
